Paparazzi
by Hazelthorn
Summary: A vampire, who hates humans, and now has a mission to save one. Little does he know that she is special. OC/OC, and yes, Maya is in this! Please Read and Review. It always helps. I wanna know that people are reading this.
1. Boy meets Girl

*Jasper's P.O.V*

I jumped off the top of the building, and onto of the next.

That repeated itself for hours.

I was tracking a human for Circle Daybreak.

Why do I do this?

All about my brother, isn't it.

Quinn had me join those damned daybreakers.

Now I was doing a mission for them.

I remember talking about her.

_"Look, Maya has a new target. It's a young girl, almost thirteen, named Ravina. Here's a picture."_

_He gave me a picture of a pretty human._

_She was very pale, with black hair, green eyes, and a smile on her face._

_I could tell it was forced._

_"She lives in New York City. She is actually a lost Harman. She loves acting, and is currently in five different shows. She is very ill. Almost worse than Poppy was."_

_"What?" James demanded, "What did you just say."_

_"You heard me," said boss._

_He turned back to me._

_"I want you to find her. We need her. Find her. NOW! Do I have to make Poppy go get her?"_

_"No," I said,"I'll do it."_

_"Good chioce," said my boss, Theirry._

I found her.

She is in her bed, asleep.

I enter her room through a narrow window.

It looks deserted, except for her, me, and a dark figure I notice in the corner.

Maya, no doubt, for Thierry had told me how she looked, and this chick looked exactly like, or at least pretty damn like, his description.

She gave me a hard stare.

"Hello," she said, "You're after her, too. Well, back off! She's mine for the taking!"

So, we weren't the only ones looking for her.

"This is free game."

That was clever of me to say.

I just called a human 'game'.

Thierry would have killed me for that.

Then, the girl woke up.

"I'm no game!" she said.

*Ravina's P.O.V*

I loved the fact I could easily fake being asleep.

Acting helps in life.

Crud!

Vampires in my room!

They must die!

Their kind killed my parents.

I jumped on the girl, because she had been here first.

"AHHHHHH!,"

The scream came from her, after I stabbed the ruler into her skin.

The huntress fell.

At least I won't have to worry about her for a while.

Then I look at him.

I leap his way, only to find he had moved from everything I had, except my................

"Ow!" I screamed.

He had burned my hand.

But where were the marks?

*Jasper's P.O.V*

"Oh, God, no!" I screamed.

Only one word filled my mind.

Soulmate...................

No, this can't be happening.

The Soulmate Principle is just a hoax, right.

Or is it?

I hate humans!

I can't even imagine loving one!

Why is this happening to me?

I kicked the wall beside me.

"Don't kick my wall," she said,"I'll sue you."

How dare she!

I remember when I had said those words, quote for quote.

_Quinn sat on my bed._

_"How can I!" he screamed._

_"How can you what?"I asked._

_"I........I think the Soulmate principle is real because..........................I think I found mine and........................................she is The Cat."_

_He kicked my wall._

_"Don't kick my wall," I said,"I'll sue you."_

God, I was stupid.

But, now, it is real.

I have a soulmate.

"Come with me," I said.

Then I used my mental voice.

'I won't hurt you. I swear!'

And I meant it.

I had just found my soulmate.

I wasn't gonna lose her.

I never will.

I've waited so long for someone.

So, now I'll never leave her.

But if she wants me to leave, I'll just hide around and make sure she doesn't die.

I looked at her, and I gasped.

I could see why they said she was sick.

She was coughing up blood.


	2. Broken World

*Ravina's P.O.V.*

All I could do was think.

And I thought, _life really stinks**.**_

_Tell me about it,_ said a voice I had heard just moments ago.

HOW WAS HE IN MY HEAD?!

_Feeling crummy, _the voice said again.

_Yup! By the way, my name is Ravina. What's yours? I want to put a name to your voice._

_Jasper. Jasper Redfern._

_Lemme guess, a secret agent in disguise. You just sounded like 007!_

_Who's that?_

GASP!

_James Bond! He's awesome!_

_Than I must be like him._

_Gloating will get you nowhere in life._

_Really?_

_How did you get into my mind?_

_I have three theories. Wanna hear them?_

_Shoot._

_Theory One- We are secretly brother and sister._

_Nope._

_Theory Two- A Mind F***_

_What!?_

_Thoery Three- Soulmate Principle. Wanna learn more? Press two now._

_TWO!_

_Ok, so this techanicly means we are soulmates. You know, meant for each other. This happens to my kind._

_I like Theory Two best. _

_Not me._

_Wait...................you said something about kind. What are you?_

_Vampire._

He said that like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I went out of our mind speaking fantasy land to come back to reality.

Well, at least I stopped throwing up.

I felt something on my shoulder, and looked behind me.

He had been holding my hair back with one hand, and had placed the useless hand on my shoulder.

"I can't go with you. The doctor said I might die in the next month. I'm sorry." I said, and I truely was.

*Jasper's P.O.V.*

Die.

I find my soulmate, and she's gonna die.

"I don't want to have people to care about me when I die. It's useless. It only makes you feel worse when I die. But, It's ok. I'm happy."

She said that she was happy.

But she can't fool me.

I see past the facade of humor.

I look over to her to see that she is crying.

And in my head, I hear......

_I don't wanna die._

It was her.

I considered this our own personal chat room.

I have a VIP pass.

I walk over to her.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh," I cooed, trying to calm her down.

I sorta gave her a half hug.

It felt strange.

I had never felt this way towards anyone.

She looked up at me.

And started to cry again.

So, I decided to look into her mind.

_I don't want to leave him._

_I've only known him for a couple of minutes, and I've already fallen head over heels for him._

I decide to join in.

_I feel the same._

Then she strated to actually talk to me.

"So," she said,"What can we do about the Soulmate Principle?"

Oh, Goddes!

I might actually love a human.


	3. Death Sentence

* Jasper's P.O.V.*

I have only been talking to her for about an hour, and I've fallen for a human.

That is soo unlike me.

I'd never.........

But I did.

No use denying it.

"I don't know what to do."

I told her the truth.

"Come with me," I reapeted from earlier," If you're gonna die, might as well have someone to die with. Like me."

I was smiling by the end of that last sentence.

"Fine! You win! I'll go," she said.

"YES!"

I was happy.

"I'll pack for you," I said.

"No. No. No. No. No!" she was screaming.

_What'd I do wrong, Ravina?_

All she said was, "Just hold me for now."

*Maya's P.O.V.*

I had ran out of the room after faking unconsciousness.

I love to act defeated.

It spices up the game.

I started playing with my necklace.

The necklace that resembled what I was.

_Vampire._

I love it.

My necklace had the most beautiful black rose you had ever seen on it.

I had looked at the boy, too.

He had a tatoo of a black rose on the nape of his neck.

_So, he's a vampire, too._

And, the girl wasn't human.

She didn't know it.

She was special.

A lost Harman _and_ the new Wild Power.

Circle Daybreak is gonna lose this one.

I'm gonna kill her before she has the chance to find out.

_Ouch._

I look down at where she stabbed me.

_My hand!_

Wood was a poison to vampires, like myself, but I didn't care.

All I was wondering was....

_How the hell did she know about the wood?_

Well, it beats me.

I'm............ thirsty.

I look at the boring human boy.

He had been staring at me.

_Best club yet!_

"Come with me, stranger."

That's all I had to say.

Once we got into the privite rooms.

_Chomp. Chomp._

I left him in there.

It was all fun and games while it lasted.

Now, back to that girl.

_She oughta taste yummy._

*Quinn's P.O.V.*

Where has that brother of mine gone.

He stole my car, again.

"Thierry! Where is my good-for-nothing brother? I'm gonna murder him. No! I'm gonna bury him alive."

I was screaming by the end of that.

_Why, aren't you going crazy._

_Quiet, Rashel._

_Ok._

"He's on a mission, from me. He had permission to steal it. From me. To save a human."

I couldn't believe my ears.

Jasper.

My brother.

Helping what he hates.

_God, I need some popcorn._

Then my phone rang.

I picked it up with a, "What!?"

"Calm it, Quinn, it's me. Your brother. You know, the one who stole your car. Anyway, I need you here. NOW! We are under attack. We are weak, and you aren't. It's hard to fight alongside a human. But, I'll deal with it. So............Help?"

"Wait........ you called a human...... a human. You usually say 'vermin' or 'weaklings' so this is a change. I'll get there WITH RASHEL to help you as soon as I can. Bye!"

"I gotta go. Rashel! We gotta go. NOW!" I scream.

"Why?" She screams back, while running down the staircase.

"We gotta help mt idoit brother."

"Great," she said, with loads of sarcasm in her voice.


	4. Meet the Old Couple

*Ravina's P.O.V.*

I looked towards Jasper, as he got off of his phone.

"My brother and his........... thing is coming to help."

"Thing?"I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't like his soulmate," he said, teeth gritted.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Well, I just have something against the fact that she used to hunt all vampires. At least now she can't and won't, or my brother will be extremely angry."

I was laughing and rolling on the floor while he said that.

I stopped at the word 'brother'.

"Brother? You have a brother?"

Had I heard that before?

"I told you already! My brother used to be feared by both humans and vampires alike. I just find it strange that ONE PERSON can change that."

When he finished saying that, he said,"I really didn't like the name Jasper Quinn. So, I 'adopted' the Redfern name."

The next moments were filled with silence.

A voice came into my head.

_I don't like silence._

_Me neither._

And I didn't.

It gave me a very insecure feeling.

_You ok, Ravina?_

_You aren't acting normal._

_Neither are you!_

I loved being witty and knowing about his past.

Going through people's minds really does help you find out 'who the heck' the person is.

_I know I'm not._

_Would you rather me be?_

I didn't know if I did.

_Sure?_

Then he leaped at me, looking hungrily at my neck.

*Maya's P.O.V.*

I had only just popped in for a second, only a short scare.

_How dare he call his brother?_

Now, not much scared me, but Quinn did.

_John Quinn._

He would've been my latest obsession, but I found our little Wild Power.

_Ravina!_

I could strangle her right now.

_Should I go check up on them?_

_I will, for I am a saint._

*Quinn's P.O.V.*

I was glad we were heading somewhere other than back to Las Vegas.

Me and Rashel barely got any time together.

"Why do I have to go save your brother?" Rashel asked.

"Because a very special human is invloved. The lost Harman. The Wild Power!"

I didn't like to scream, but it was the only way to make a point with Rashel around.

"Fine! Be that way! But I save the human, wait scratch that, witch. Ha!"

I think she was hyper when she said that.

I decided mental talking might help.

_Calm. Down. Now. Or. Else. My brother can explain what he will do._

She punched me.

"Rude, much" she said.

"Shush, we're almost there."

I had passed the speed limit many hours ago.

I slowed down as I found the address he stated.

"Out. We're here."

I might've been too cold with that.

We ran into the house and up through each room.

We finally found Jasper and her.

He was biting her neck.

Rashel was hitting him.

"Let go of her!" she was screaming.

Jasper did, and then looked at Ravina.

"I hope that tought you something." he whispered to her, only I heard.

"I see," she stated.

She looked towards Rashel and I.

She pointed at Rashel.

"You must be who Jasper hates. Therefore, I respect you greatly."

She flashed a HUGE grin.

She had looked like the Cheishire Cat.

"And you," she said while pointing at me,"Must be Jasper's brother. I've heard about you. I don't think the name 'John' sutes you. Too holy for you."

I felt strange.

"You know my first name?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I know more than you bet I do?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! I know the most about your soulmate principle thing. Jazzy over there thinks I'm his."

I gasped.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Jazzy." He screamed.

We all laughed at that.


End file.
